Ravenholm
Ravenholm is a former mining town and, later, a Resistance stronghold located in the Wasteland. It was inhabited by refugees who escaped from the Combine-controlled City 17 to join the Resistance, but is largely deserted and infested with Zombies when Gordon Freeman passes through. The town of Ravenholm has small to medium sized houses which are mostly made up of concrete and wood. The streets and houses vaguely look eastern European. Several high-rise apartment buildings that bear resemblance to Soviet-era apartment buildings can also be seen in some sections of the town, implying it housed more people than initially believed. Overview It would seem that Ravenholm remained "under the radar" for some time, but it was eventually discovered by the Combine which led to its destruction via a massive Headcrab Shell bombardment, causing the town to become completely overrun with Headcrabs and the zombies they create when they couple with a human host. Later, Gordon Freeman is forced to escape through Ravenholm when the Combine raid nearby Resistance base Black Mesa East, during the chapter called "We Don't Go To Ravenholm...". The level has also been given the nickname "Resident Half-Life", a reference to the Resident Evil video game series, due to the huge number of zombies in the town. While fighting off hordes of zombies, Gordon meets the last remaining human occupant of Ravenholm, Father Grigori. Although Ravenholm may have other "survivors" since a female scream can be heard by some in the distance. The zombie-hunter priest provides some assistance and advice to Gordon, such as arming him with a shotgun, and eventually leading Gordon to the abandoned mine to escape the town. Many areas of Ravenholm are littered with large sawblades, propane cylinders, barrels of flammable material, and booby traps which have been contrived by Father Grigori. Due to the relative scarcity of ammunition in the area, Gordon must rely on the traps and Gravity Gun (with which he can fling blades and other projectiles) to destroy the zombies. The entire town is also littered with Human and Headcrab zombies that have been hanged, burned, sliced and suffered other horrific fates by Grigori's traps, though arguably less horrible than that of being a Headcrab zombie. Being a former Resistance base, Ravenholm is linked to Black Mesa East via a tunnel, which was sealed shortly after the bombardment with heavy pieces of scrap and guarded by stolen Combine Sentry Turrets to prevent zombies from reaching Black Mesa East. Alyx Vance points to the door out to Gordon Freeman during his tour of the lab, and explains (with a hint of fear in her voice; thus hinting that she either was there or heard about what had happened to all the people) where it leads and that it was "sealed for a reason". Grigori's work in Ravenholm As the only known survivor in Ravenholm, Father Grigori had set up many traps and structures, in order to dispose of zombies more efficiently. Ravenholm is also separated by wooden barricades; to separate the town into districts (so zombies can be found in a more organized manner). The traps are engineered so that zombies can randomly stumble into them but they can be easily curcumvented by any normal humans. Traps * Propellers are found all over the town. They are created from engines and long, makeshift blades that appear to be made of steel sheets. The engine rotates the machete, and uses it as a horizontal rotor. The blade is encircled waist high and any target passing by would be dismembered by the waist. Humans can easily avoid this trap by crawling or ducking. Headcrab zombies are unaware of the dangers and proceed. However, poison Headcrab zombies can decommission these. At least one propeller trap's blade will detach when activated, and when picked up, will automatically position itself horizontally (much like the saw blades). It can then be thrown with the gravity gun; however, due to what may be a bug, accidental contact between the player and the blade, after it has been launched, may kill the player instantly. * Car Traps are created from rope, a pulley, a car and an engine. The car is tied in rope from a pulley to the engine. It is held in air by an extremely makeshift looking contraption, and a lever on the engine removes the pressure on the rope to drop the car (crushing anything beneath it), then the engine immediately pulls the car back up again. * Electric Fences simply shock zombie trespassers.(Only one of these are found in the level, and the player has to deactivate it to progress onwards.) * Gasoline Traps are attached to irrigation sprinklers that, when released, fill a small area with propane gas. The gas can be ignited with a gunshot or an electric spark (from the red switches stationed near the tanks) to create a large fire which will quickly incinerate any enemies in that area. Behind the scenes *Before being the name "Ravenholm", the town has had several nicknames during the game development. They include "Quarry", "Quarrytown", "Traptown", "Phystown", "Zombie Town" and simply "Town". *At some point, it was to feature both Combine Soldiers and Zombies, as seen in the E3 2003 demo, "Traptown". The way the player was introduced into Ravenholm was also different; the player was to discover the town at the end of the canals, above a lake filled with at least one Ichthyosaur and enter the town through its docks. Eli's lab was to come after. *The E3 demo also shows that it was also possible to shoot any gun while using the HEV suit's zoom function and that the player could discard weapons, indicating they could only carry a specified amount of firearms at a time. The removed ability of Combine Soldiers to break open doors when blocked by props was also shown. *The earliest maps of the town have it filled only with traps an set before Eli's lab. Later versions place it after, thus being a playground for the newly acquired Gravity Gun. *The playable Beta also shows that the player was to use a vehicle called "Digger" to destroy a "Combine Big Momma Pod" to proceed through mines.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *According to early concept art, the Combine Big Momma Pod was originally to be seen in a double hangar located around the building where Father Grigori is first seen in the retail game.File:Ravenholm overview2.jpg *According to early concept art, the apartment building was to feature the corpse of a child on the ground floor.File:Ravenholm overview1.jpg Possible influences The Closed Area/Old Quarter section of Thief: The Dark Project is a possible influence for the town of Ravenholm: a portion of the Old Quarter was walled off several decades prior to the series due to an outbreak of the undead, which spilled from a cathedral graveyard and began to infest the city until they were safely contained behind thick, high stone walls. Throughout the first game people seem reluctant to speak about it, and some don't even believe the stories anymore. When Garrett, the protagonist, visits this place it is a desolate, lonely place, covered with decades of dead leaves, and populated by zombies and other undead. Backing this theory up is the fact that Marc Laidlaw, the primary writer for the Half-Life series, has named Thief as his favorite PC game of all time. Gallery Pre-release File:Ravenholm concept1.jpg File:Ravenholm concept1 comparisons.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2 comparisons.jpg File:Ravenholm overview1.jpg|Concept art of the apartment building, including the corpse of a child on the ground floor. File:Ravenholm overview2.jpg|Concept art of an early journey, including the G-Man and the Big Momma Pod. File:Traps concept.jpg File:Proptrap concept.jpg File:Zombies beta rtb.jpg File:Zombie burn.jpg File:Zombies town.jpg File:Zombies streets smg.jpg File:Quarry02 cars.jpg File:Traptown 010007.jpg File:Traptown 010006.jpg File:E3 techdemo 60006.jpg File:E3 techdemo 60005.jpg File:Zombie trailer.jpg File:Proto quarytown1 fixed0003.jpg File:Proto quarytown1 fixed0004.jpg File:Proto quarytown1 fixed0005.jpg File:Proto quarytown1 fixed0007.jpg File:Proto quarytown1 fixed0012.jpg File:Graveyard1.jpg File:Advisors birther.jpg File:D1 town 020003.jpg File:D1 town 020005.jpg File:D1 town 03 trap.jpg Retail File:D1 eli 010019.jpg File:Propeller Trap.jpg File:GasolineTrap.jpg File:GasTank.jpg File:CarTrapLever.jpg File:CarTrap.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Quarry - Town - Quarrytown - Traptown - Phystown - Zombie Town External links *Fixed prototype map of Ravenholm used in concept art seen in Raising the Bar (requires Episode Two and Missing Information 1.5) Category:The Wasteland locations Category:Towns and cities Category:Resistance locations Category:Locations Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Eric Kirchmer designs